The present invention relates to a fixing structure of a bracket. Specifically, the present invention relates to a fixing structure of a bracket used when a sensor unit or a motor is mounted to a vehicle through the bracket.
There is a supporting bracket used under a situation that causes vibration, for example, as described in JP-A-H10-292844 as shown in FIG. 4. The supporting bracket 2 is used to mount a vibration generating body 4 such as a motor to an attachment part 3 such as a vehicle body. The supporting bracket 2 has damping panels 1 incorporating piezoelectric-crystal elements. The damping panel 1 has a controller for controlling distortion amounts of the piezoelectric-crystal elements.
The controller perceives deformation of the supporting bracket 2 due to the vibration with the piezoelectric-crystal elements and generates inner stress in the piezoelectric-crystal elements in a direction for restraining or promoting the deformation in accordance with the deformation amount of the supporting bracket 2. Thus, an apparent spring constant of the supporting bracket 2 can be freely changed to damp the vibration of the supporting bracket 2.
However, this technology requires the piezoelectric-crystal elements, the controller for controlling the distortion amounts of the piezoelectric-crystal elements and the like, increasing a cost.